


That Thing You Did...

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur likes to brag...





	That Thing You Did...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse...

 

When Merlin falls off the bed whilst attempting number 48 of the kama sutra, Arthur calls him clumsy.

 

When Merlin moans around Arthur’s cock in his throat, Arthur calls him a tease.

 

When Merlin forgets to eat whilst researching ancient Byzantine wedding contracts, Arthur calls him dedicated.

 

When Merlin blushes as Arthur reads the reviews of his best selling books, Arthur calls him humble.

 

And that’s what annoys Arthur. In his own humble opinion, Merlin has so much to be proud about.

 

It had taken almost a year into their relationship before Merlin told Arthur of his trips around the world.

Of that one time Merlin accidentally ended up as a featured extra in a movie. Or that other time he somehow ended up climbing a mountain in the jungle and saw an elephant give birth. Or that other time he went snorkelling and a turtle just appeared next to him. Or that other time he nearly got kidnapped by poachers.

 

To Merlin, these were all just things that happened to him and were no different from any other day in his life.

 

It left Arthur flabbergasted and slightly aroused. If Merlin wasn’t going to be proud of himself, then dammit, Arthur will be proud for him.

 

“Did you know Merlin once found a python in his bathroom? He wasn’t even scared, just picked it up and released it into the jungle.” Arthur would brag to their friends.

 

“No, I meant the coding language python,” Leon rolled his eyes. “There’s this bug I can’t seem to find.”

 

“Did you know Merlin is fluent in five languages, three of them no longer spoken.”

 

Leon sipped his beer. “Won’t help much with your trip to Tuscany then, would it?”

 

“Merlin lost his virginity in Tuscany.”

 

This earned Arthur a sharp elbow to the ribs from a flustered Merlin who leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“Say one more thing about me and you’re sleeping on the sofa.”

 

Arthur wisely changed the subject to football and had to carefully avoid mentioning that Merlin once played for Buriram International in Thailand by accident.

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to tell people about the amazing things you’ve done.” Arthur was pulling off his shoes and socks later that night.

 

“Because it isn’t anyone’s business.”

 

“But you told me.”

 

“Yes, and now I’m regretting it.” Merlin had shucked his jeans and pulled on his old tartan print sleep pants.

 

Arthur moved to Merlin and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him softly.

 

“Don’t regret a single thing you’ve done. You have so much to be proud of, I don’t understand why you don’t just share you stories with everyone.”

 

Merlin sighed. “Because I don’t want to be one of those guys. You know, the ones who can only talk about themselves and the things they’ve done. I don’t like them and I don’t want to be one. I’d rather know how Leon’s doing with his coding problem, or if Gwaine’s worked up the balls to ask Morgana to dinner, or how your day went at work. My stuff? It’s really not that important.”

 

Arthur had begun to kiss his way from Merlin’s cheek, down his neck and along his collar bone while carefully lowering Merlin’s sleep pants. He trailed sucking kisses down Merlin’s sternum and chest until he reached his bellybutton. Arthur sank to his knees and nibbled on Merlin’s hips as he ran his fingers along the inside of Merlin’s thighs as they trembled.

He could feel Merlin’s cock swell as he ran his nose and lips along it before swallowing him down.

 

He bobbed and sucked, kissed and lapped before pulling him deep into his throat where he hummed and groaned.

 

It didn’t take long for Merlin to come with a sigh. He pulled Arthur to his feet and kissed him deeply, trying to taste himself.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit, I am proud of one thing,” Merlin said, pulling away slightly.

 

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. Merlin put on a cheeky grin.

 

“I’m proud that you learned to do that from me.”

 

Arthur picked Merlin up and threw him onto the bed. Time to show Merlin a few new tricks then.

 


End file.
